La increible histora de la pirata perla blanca
by HinachanDarck
Summary: Hinata Hyuga hija de un hombre de leyes y una criada de este, rebelde y con lenguaje altizonante que vivirá muchas aventuras al lado de lo que podría ser su mayor amor el gran pirata Uchiha Sasuke . SasuHina Pésimo sumary pero denle una oportunidad


**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA LAMENTO NO HABERME PASADO POR AQUI PERO NO TENÍA INSPIRACIÓN :(**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashai-Matapersonajes favoritos-Kishimoto**

* * *

Era el año de 1698 de un 27 de Diciembre muy frío y lo unico que se escuchaba en esa habitación de servicio era los quejidos de una mujer y de un momento a otro el llanto de un infante.

Hoy, era el día del nacimiento de la pequeña Hyuga Hinata que fuera procreada a base de una relacion adúltera entre Hiashi Hyuga hombre de ley y millonario de la ciudad de Country Cork y Hikari Uzumaki criada de este ultimo y perteneciente a la familia Uzumaki, clan milenario de la cual escapó.

A pesar de oir los llantos del bebé y se oía los gritos desesperados de una de las criadas al ver el horrible acontecimiento, porque a pesar de que la bebé había sobrevivido, la madre irremediablemente murió.

-¡My lord! ¡Hikari… ella, murió¡- dijo entre sollozos la anciana Chiyo, la única que sabía acerca de su amorío y que la chica estaba embarazada.

Hiashi no se inmutó, no lloró, ni siquiera pidió saber que era.

-Traedme a la cría y empacad todas vuestras cosas, nos iremos antes de que me acusen de adulterio- dijo el inmutable mientras corria a su despacho a tomar todo el dinero que pudo, debería cambiar de ciudad, incluso de país, ya que era muy conocido en toda Irlanda, su país natal y donde había hecho toda su fortuna.

Una vez con todo preparado pidió a su hombre de confianza que enterrara el cuerpo de la mujer muerta en el jardín.

Cuando eso hubo acabado la criada llegó con maleta en mano y un pequeño bulto acostado en una colcha rosa, y sin más subieron al carruaje para llegar a los puertos donde compraría 3 boletos para ir a Estados Unidos especificamente a Charleston, lugar donde tenía una mansión donde iba con sus amantes.

En medio del viaje se permitió divagar en sus pensamientos, amaba a Hikari, de verdad es que ella era el amor de su vida y todavía no creía que hubier muerto.

El le rogó que abortara, se lo suplicó y ella no hizo caso, gracias a esa cría a la que odiaba desde hace mucho, perdió al amor de su vida.

En un lapsus de rabia el hombre caminó a la cabina donde estaba la bebé y la tomó con fuerza a lo que la infante lloró.

Sin inmutarse empezó a caminar hacia los límites del barco dando vista a el mar abierto, solo necesitaba abrir su mano y acabaría con la vida de ese despreciable ser.

Cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo una mano arrugada y vieja le arrebató a la pequeña rapidamente.

El se giró para encontrarse con la anciana Chiyo que lo veía con reproche.

-Dejadme empaz, de todos modos eso es mio- dijo fríamente mientras etendía su mano para que le regresara a la bebé que lloraba con más fuerza.

-Hikari no estaría feliz de veros a usted intentad matad a vuestra niña- dijo la mayor con un tono de reproche mientras la arrullaba para que se calmara, debía admitir que estaba asustada, sabía que Hiashi era un desgraciado y ella solo intentaba salvar la vida de una niña pequeña.

-Tu no conocías a Hikari- dijo nuevamnete mientras fruncía el seño.

-La conocía más que vos- dijo mordazmente mientras se reprendía mentalmente por ese tono, pero no podía dejar que esa niña muriera, se lo había prometido, que cuidaría de la pequeña y no incumpliría su palabra.

-Como queraís, pero vos no estareís por siempre a su lado, y cuando eso pase la mataré- dijo friamente mientras entraba denuevo a su camarote dejando a la anciana sola, ella solo veía a la pequeña que habia dejado de llorar y la veía con sus hermosos ojos perlados con un tono de azul, pensaba en toda la ilusión que vio cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada, ahora que lo pensaba la niña no tenía nombre, dandole un vistazo rapido sonrió y la acarició.

-Tu nombre será Hinata, si, Hinata Hyuga- dijo mientras le besaba su cabeza.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**(5 años después)**

Como todos los días la pequeña Hyuga se levantó al alba, con toda la energía y felicidad de todas para ir a levantar a Chiyo, su abuela a la que amaba tanto y por la cual no moría con cada mirada de su padre.

-¡Chiyo!- gritaba feliz mientras esquivaba todo a su paso para ver a su abuela, sillas, sillones, un gato, macetas, de todo, hoy Chiyo le enseñaría a cocinar panquecitos y debía estar preparada.

Al entrar la encontró con su arrugada cara feliz que la veían con ternura ella solole daba.

-¡Abuela! !Dijisteis que hoy me enseñariais a cocinar panquecitos¡- decía la niña mientras le jalaba su lindo vestido.

La anciana solo atinó a reír y cargar a su nieta mientras se levantaba a pasos lentos hasta la cocina.

-Y tu que te levantariais a comprar moras para mejorar su sabor- dijo calmadamente mientras bajaba a la niña al piso-Traedme unas cuantas y regresad a tiempo- decía mientras le daba el dinero corespondiente.

La niña solo asintió y se hechó a correr directo a su cuarto para vestirse, una ves terminado corrió como un rayo hasta llegar a un puesto de frutas donde una mujer joven amablemente le dio su orden.

Ella feliz tomó la bolsa y de un momento a otro un chico de ojos azules claros, cabello café largo y piel de porcelana le arrebató la bolsa y empezó a correr.

-¡Hey tu, bastardo volved aquí¡- gritó la infante mientras agitaba los brazos

Enfadada solo atinó a perseguirlo, pero la persecución se tornaba dificil, la niña por un lado estaba acostumbrada a correr y a esquivar cosas, y era una de las personas más rapidas de su edad que conocían, pero el chico por otra parteera muy escurridizo y conocía bie las calles.

La niña desesperada y furiosa corrió a lo más rápido que podía alcanzandolo de una buena vez en un callejón sucio y maloliente y dandole un buen puñetazo que lo saco de equilibrio y una vez aturdido lo tacleó para tomar sus moras

-¡ALTO ALLI¡- dijo mientras volvía a darle un puñentazo y lo mantenía tranquilo, así pudo observar bien que se trataba de un niño de 10 años que la veía con enfado.

-¡Quitaos de encima¡ ¡Ya os devolví vuestra comida, ahora largaos¡- gritó el infante mientras la empujaba y se paraba.

-¿Por qué has robado mis moras?- dijo la niña en un tono desafiante, porque sí, desde pequeña tenía un lenguaje muy soez, era peleonera y feroz, pero sobre todo era comprensible.

-¿Acaso os importa?- preguntó el niño con un deje de burla.

-¡Si y mucho¡- dijo ella con tono firme.

-Mph, quería alimentarme y tambien a mis amigos, son de vuestra edad y estoy al mando de cuidarlos- dijo el niño con cara indiferente.

La niña meditó rapidamente y de un movimiento le lanzó las moras a las manos.

-Lo nesecitais más que yo, un gusto, soy Hinata- dijo la chica mientras extendía su mano al mayor que la veía sorprendido.

-Neji- contestó el con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba el saludo-Correis muy bien- dijo el mayor viendola directamente.

-Gracias- dijo ella feliz mientras lo veía con una sonrisa, a lo que el chico se extrañó y enfureció a la vez.

-¿Creis que necesitamos caridad?- dijo el altaneramente.

-Mph, claro que no, me preocupo por los niños pequeños, eso es todo y es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de haberle dado tal paliza sin conocer sus motivos- dijo ella con una sonrisa linda.

El niño solo se le quedó mirando e iso un pequeño sonido con la boca haciendo que un par de niños de la edad de Hinata salieran temorosos.

El primero era un niño de pelo amarillo y ojos azulados, con unas 3 graciosa marcas a cada lado de su cara dandole una impresión de un pequeño zorrito.

Y la segunda era una niña de dos chongos de cabello café, al igual que sus ojos.

-Ellos son Naruto y TenTen- dijo sin más el pelicafe.

-Mucho gusto chicos, yo soy Hinata- dijo ella con una sonrisa linda a lo que los chicos solo asintieron felices.

-Hola- fue el saludo de ambos niños que de un momento a otro la abrazaron-¡Gracias por la comida¡- dijo la niña mientras tomaba una mora y se la comía, se notaba que llevaban días sin comer y le daba felicidad que pudiera hacer algo.

Despues de muchas gracias y risas la niña vio que se le hacía tarde, así que sin más se despidió.

Espero nos volvamos a ver Neji, Tenten, Naruto, sean fuertes- dijo como último levantando la mano en forma de despedida.

* * *

Regresó a casa a pasos rápidos, tendría muchas cosas que explicarle a Chiyo pero no importaba, los niños se veían hambrientos y por más que quiziera no podría dejarlos así.

Apresuró paso para ir directamente a la cocina, ya que Chiyo siempre estaba alli.

Pero no se esperó lo que observó en esos momentos.

Su linda abuelita no se movía, por más que lo intentara no movía ni un musculo, había perdido el color de su tostada piel y un charco de sangre a su alrrededor.

-¿Abuela?- preguntó temblorosa mientras se acercaba para verla y sentir el verdadero terror, su abuela, había muerto, y ahora se quedaría sola con Hiashi.

Lagrimas se juntaron en sus perlados ojos mientras negaba,

-¡NO CHIYO NO! ¡NO ME DEJEIS¡- gritaba escandalizada la niña mientras la zarandeaba rapidamente.

-Está muerta- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, era fría y horrenda, la pequeña Hinata se estremeció, lentamente volteó para ver a Hiashi que tenía una sonrisa sadica en su rostro-¿Sabes que significa eso?- preguntó mientras la tomaba por su cabello azulino y lo jalaba sin piedad.

-No ¡ALEJADTE BASTARDO¡- dijo la pequeña mientras le daba un puntapié y corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta salir de los grandes complejos Hyuga.

No le importaba nada, ni siquiera la lluvia que había arrazado de momento a otro, ella lo que quería era salir de alli, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la cabaña donde se escondía de su padre y lugar secreto donde se refugiaba con su abuela, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue levantar una tabla de madera donde había 60 billetes de 5 dolares, ella rapidamente los contó y los escondió en una parte de su vestido color lila.

Desesperadamente busco algo que hacer, en ese cuarto había una pequeña cocina y un lugar dode habian muchos de sus vestidos más hermosos, todos hechos por su linda abuela Chiyo, al recordar eso dejo escapar una lagrima, dos, tres, cuatro, ya no podía parar y a cada lagrima el dolor incrementaba.

De momento a otro el llanto cesó y una mirada de determinación cruzó su blanca mirada, lo había prometido, mataría a su padre por lo que le hizo, quizas no hoy ni mañana, pero algun día lo haría.

Ya calmada procedió a cambiarse el vestido manchado de sangre y sacar el dinero para esconderlo en un compartimiento de su vestido rojo y una pequeña daga que le enseñó a usar en caso de defensa personal su linda abuela.

* * *

Saliendo a la lluvia procedió a caminar despacio, no le importaba nada, tenía en mente que ella era originaria de Irlanda, quizas podría irse alli para no ser encontrada, ahora que lo veía se había pasado un buen rato llorando teniendo en cuenta que casi obscurecía y casi no habia personas en la calle a exepción de borrachos afuera de las tabernas o mujerzuelas que se paseaban en la calle con poca ropa.

Ella no sabía a donde iría, estaba sola y no quería regresar donde Hiashi, lo odiaba, detestaba y todos los sinonimos que existieran.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que un chico venía en su camino, tampoco que estaban a punto de chocar, hasta que paso lo inevitable.

-Disculpad-dijo ella en un susurro intentando contener las lágrimas de furia.

-Hola Hinata, ¿Qué haceis aquí a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó una animada voz que tenía un ligero toque de reproche.

-¿Neji?- preguntó ella derrepente mientras levantaba el rostro para encontrarse con el serio de el pero con una pequeña sonrisa, sin más le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-Si, pero todavía no respondeis a mi pregunta- dijo el con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ven aquí- dijo mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que llorara en su pecho humedeciendolo más de lo que ya estaba en realidad.

-Neji, ¿Dónde están los otros?- preguntó ella calmadamente.

-En el escondite- dijo sin más como si fuera lo más obio.

-¿Quereis id a hacedme compañía? alli les platicaré que me sucedió- dijo ella en un murmuro con la cabeza gacha, a lo que el chico solo asintió.

-Vamos por ellos- dijo tomandola de la mano mientras corria a toda velocidad por las mojadas calles de Charleston,al llegar vieron a un par de niños que intentaban protegerse de la lluvia con un periodico y un rubio que le gritaba a un hombre que acababa de mojarlos con lodo, un graciosa ecena que conmovió su corazón.

* * *

-¡Naruto, quedate quieto¡- gritó Neji enfadado mientras lo cargaba junto a TenTen para llegar más rapido, necesitaban llegar rapido a la cabaña para no enfermarse, ya que de por si ya estaban empapados, a pasos apresurados llegaron a la pequeña casita escondida.

-¡Wow!- dijo el niño mientras veía la acogedora cabaña, hace muchos años que no veía una casa acogeedora y caliente, definitivamente eso era bueno.

Tenten veía la casa y se sentía aliviada, hace mucho tiempo que dormían en el frío y era lindo dormir bajo techo.

Neji por otro lado esperaba a que Hinata le contára lo que sucedía, en la mañana se veía muy feliz y explosiva, pero cuando la encontró se veía completamente destrozada.

-¿Quieren tomar algo?- preguntó la chica con un tono algo triste.

Los niños inmendiatamente asintieron freneticamente ya que morían de frío, pero por otro lado Neji solo dijo un escueto "si".

La chica se perdió en la cocina y despues de unos minutos regresó con chocolate caliente, pan caliente y un vestido seco para TenTen, y unos trajes para Neji y Naruto.

Los chicos agradecieron y se vistieron rapidamente y tomaron el chocolate y se sentaron alrrededor de la chimenea.

-¿Puedo hacedles una pregunta?- dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio a lo que los chicos asintierpn.

-¿Cómo terminaron en la calle?- dijo, a los chicos se les descompuso el rostro dejando todo en un tenso silencio.

-Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 3,más bien los mataron unos soldados- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste al recordar a su madre y el delicioso pan caliente que hacía- Despues de su muerte me dejaron al cuidado de Deidara, mi hermano mayor que era un pirata, pero un día se fue y no regresó, eso fue cuando tenía 4 años, en esos entonces ya no tenía dinero y moría de hambre, pero un día me encontré con Neji y me ayudo- dijo al final.

La chica asintió comprensiva.

-Yo escapé a los 4 años, ya que mi padrastro me golpeaba y mi madre se prostituía, no me gustaba y un día me encontré con Neji, el me ccuido hasta que encontramos a Naruto- dijo la niña con pequeñas lágrimas en sus achocolatados ojos.

Neji sintió la penetrante mirada de Hinata que pedía en silencio que le contára su historia a lo que solo suspiró.

-Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 7 años- dijo empezando su relato- Cuando eso pasó me mandaron a vivir con Danzo, un tipo que explotaba a muchos niños, conocí a un chico llamado Gaara, el me ayudó a salir de ese hoyo, aprendí a robar gracias a Danzo, yo era el mejor de todos, pero el día que huí no supe más de ellos- dijo el viendola a los ojos- ¿Qué hay de vos?- preguntó dirigiendole una mirada.

-Mph- dijo ella soltando un suspiro lastimero- Mi padre es Hiashi Hyuga- al decir ese nombre los chicos se asustaron, ya que era muy reconocido en ese pueblo- me odia, por mi culpa mi madre murió a mi nacimiento, mi padre dijo que desde que nací a intentado matarme- dijo ella dejando impresionados a todos- Intentó con veneno, Intentó a golpizas, Intentó con odio- dijo ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de odio- Pero todo eso fue frustrado por una persona, mi abuela Chiyo- dijo ella con una sonrisa-Me enseñó a cuidarme, a cocinar y a identificar venenos- dijo ella mientras su mirada se ensombrecía- El bastardo se cansó de esperar y asesinó a mi abuela esta tarde- dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que habíansalido sin su permiso.

-¿Qué haráis ahora?- dijo Naruto mientras la veía con comprención

-No lo sé- dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a si misma-no quiero quedadme sola- dijo mientras suspiraba.

-¿Y si nos quedamos a vivid contigo?- preguntó Naruto emocionado

La niña levantó la cara y los observo atentamente, y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios- ¿Harían eso por mí?- dijo ella.

-¡CLARO!- gritó feliz TenTen-¡Si tu eres nuestra familia ahora!- dijo ella feliz mientras se abalanzaba a ella abrazandola.

Neji solo sonrió mientras asentía.

Hinata solo sonrió para abrazarlos a todos y llorar con ellos de felicidad.

Neji sonrió, los pequeños se habían dormido, el había quedado prendado con la pequeña Hyuga, era muy linda y ella se le hacía muy tierna, sin más cargó a los pequeños para acostarlos en una pequeña cama que se encontraba recien puesta, y se quedó alli viendolos dormir y pensando en como sería su vida sin ellos, de ahora en adelante debería cuidar de esos angelitos, pero sobretodo de la pequeña Hinata.

Y así comienza la gran historia de la pequeña Hyuga que se convertiría en un hecho histórico…

* * *

**KYAAAAAAAAA**

**HE AQUÍ MI NUEVO FIC HECHO SOBRE PIRATAS**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWRS**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA VIDA DE ANNE BONNY LA PRIMERA PIRATA EN SER CONDENADA A MUERTE A LA HORCA**

**BESITOS A TODOS EMBARRADOS DE NUTELLA**

**ATTE: HinachanDarck**


End file.
